


for babysitter, dial help

by ravenraiyes



Series: clustering [1]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, lito's babysitting and ofc it goes horribly wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenraiyes/pseuds/ravenraiyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“<i>Demon</i>!” Lito whispers, pointing horridly at the closed door, and Capheus looks at the mahogany doors in apprehension, wondering what exactly laid behind those doors to cause the usually suave actor to become so unhinged.</p><p>Capheus starts towards the door, but a hand latches onto his wrists with surprising agility.</p><p>“Save yourself.” Lito pleads, clutching at his wrists feebly, and Capheus tamps down the flicker of doubt in his stomach, channels the spirit of Jean-Claude Van Damme, strolls to the door, yanking it open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for babysitter, dial help

**Author's Note:**

> 1st fanfic for this fandom!! super excited bc i have a blueski college au in the works :-)
> 
> prompt: Lito 'helping' Cepheus take care of a v young kid would be the funniest
> 
> but honestly okay capheus would be the best @ taking care of young kids and lito would struggle oh so hard lmao;; canon AU where everyone is happy & whispers does not exist btw

“Help!” Lito screams loudly, and Capheus is there almost immediately, eyebrows knitted together in worry. He was in the middle of a bad dream anyway; helping Lito served a better use of his time than tossing and turning in the middle of the night.

As he surveys the mess of the room - there are clothes strewn haphazardly on the floor, and the smell of something acrid hangs in the air - before approaching the near hysterical Latino.

“What is it, my friend?” he asks, hands raised in an attempt to calm down Lito, who looks almost close to tears.

“ _Demon_!” Lito whispers, pointing horridly at the closed door, and Capheus looks at the mahogany doors in apprehension, wondering what exactly laid behind those doors to cause the usually suave actor to become so unhinged.

Capheus starts towards the door, but a hand latches onto his wrists with surprising agility.

“Save yourself.” Lito pleads, clutching at his wrists feebly, and Capheus tamps down the flicker of doubt in his stomach, channels the spirit of Jean-Claude Van Damme, strolls to the door, yanking it open.

Capheus doesn’t know exactly what he was expecting, but a tiny human was probably not one of them.

There is a child on Lito’s bed, and Capheus says so incredulously, jaw agape and hand slack on the doorknob.

“No, no, no,” Lito says in a harried voice from where he lays, hands covering his face, muttering Spanish curses rapidly (that Capheus understands, thanks to the psychic link newly installed in his brain, not that he particularly wants to - he doesn’t know if he can face his mother after listening to that foul mouth). “Not child. _Demon_.”

As if sensing the older man’s pure fear, the child begins bawling her eyes out, and oh, Capheus’ heart just about breaks for the poor infant. He rushes over to the bed and begins picking up the crying child, crooning in Swahili several bedtime songs his mother would warble when days were particularly harsh, walking through the Nairobi savannas.

He may not be able to fight like Sun, or shoot rocket launchers like Wolfgang, but Capheus can do two things very well: drive, and take care of kids, both of which he’d learnt how to do very young.

“Hush, now, child.” Capheus croons, crooking a finger on the cheek of the child, bouncing her up and down in his arms. The crying turns into little gurgles of happiness, much to his satisfaction and Lito’s astonishment.

“What kind of god are you?” Lito croaks from his position on the floor incredulously, and Capheus just shoots him a blinding grin in return.

“Close, but not quite. You can call me Capheus.”

**Author's Note:**

> send me some prompts / talk to me on [ my tumblr](http://grounderbell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
